


Crossing paths and collinding ideas.

by Lamama



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Không ship gì trong này hết, hai người họ chỉ là nói chuyện này nọ như những người bạn, đàn anh – đàn em với nhau mà thôi.
Kudos: 1





	Crossing paths and collinding ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nhân vật trong này thuộc về game Persona 4 và Persona 5, nhưng fic thì thuộc về tui.
> 
> Tui viết cái này cũng từ 2019 lận, giờ lại quay cuồng với Persona nên mới chịu lết xác đi đăng lên đây =))) Như summary đã giới thiệu, đây không phải fic cp đâu. Tui viết một tình huống what-if - nếu Ren chuyển về Inaba thay vì ở Tokyo và gặp Yu ở đó, họ sẽ nói những gì? Suy nghĩ của một con người sống trong khuôn khổ sẽ khác biệt thế nào với một kẻ bị xã hội gắn mác nổi loạn dẫu là cáo buộc sai trái? Có lẽ sẽ còn tranh cãi nhiều hơn thế này. tuy nhiên sức viết của tui rất tiếc là có hạn thôi.
> 
> Dù gì cũng mong mọi người đọc vui vẻ nhé.

Sắp tới kỳ thi học kỳ của trường Yasoinaba, vì vậy, nhân lúc tan học ngày mưa, Narukami rủ Amamiya cùng tới thư viện học bài.

Trong khi anh, như mọi khi, chăm chú nghiền ngẫm đống sách vở để giải bài tập thì cậu có phần lơ đãng với việc học hơn nhiều, bao nhiêu chú ý dồn cả vào chiếc điện thoại đen trong tay, ánh mắt vô cùng ngán ngẩm. Hai người tuy ngồi chung một bàn nhưng ai làm việc người nấy, chưa kể tính cả hai cũng kiệm lời nên suốt một lúc, hai bên chỉ có sự im lặng bao trùm.

Cho đến khi cậu mở lời trước tiên, về một chủ đề chẳng ăn nhập gì với mục đích ban đầu của buổi hôm nay cũng như về nơi chốn.

“Với anh, thế nào là công lý?”

Đang đọc sách, Narukami liền ngẩng lên, đôi mắt xám thoáng thắc mắc. “Sao tự dưng em lại hỏi cái đấy?”

“Chỉ là… em đang đọc báo.” Amamiya gõ vào chiếc điện thoại đen bên cạnh. Màn hình hiển thị trang báo điện tử đang ở mục pháp luật, với một danh sách những bài báo có tiêu đề ‘giết người’, ‘lừa đảo’, ‘buôn lậu’,… và vô số những chuyện phạm pháp khác, số trang phải lên đến hàng chục, nhiều không kể xiết. “Những vụ án thì không khi nào ngớt. Rất nhiều trong số đó được xét xử và định tội hợp tình hợp lý, nhưng cùng với đó cũng có rất nhiều án được xét không phù hợp với tội trạng. Điều này khiến em băn khoăn: liệu thứ công lý mà chúng ta vẫn hằng tin còn đúng đắn, còn thích hợp không? Khi tự thân nó cũng chẳng thể hoàn toàn đem lại thứ công lý mà nó được cộp mác?”

“Chuyện này cũng khó nói.” Anh gập sách lại, gọn gàng để sách sang một bên, “Ren, em biết xác suất đúng không?”

Cậu gật đầu. “Em hiểu ý anh. Đúng là mọi logic và lý luận trong thực tế đều chỉ mang tính tương đối và ta cần hiểu rằng sẽ luôn có sai số, song…” Cậu siết chặt nắm đấm, “Vì vậy mà chúng ta phải chấp nhận sự thật rằng sẽ có những người không bao giờ nhận được công bằng, chỉ vì họ trở thành phần ‘sai số’ của hệ thống?”

“Suy nghĩ của em cũng không sai. Nhưng, đó là hướng từ góc nhìn của ‘bị cáo’ hoặc ‘nạn nhân’. Còn nếu đứng tại lập trường những người thi hành thì…”

Anh lấy từ trong cặp một quyển vở, lật ngược lại để giở trang cuối trắng tinh. Rút một cây bút chì, anh sột soạt viết. Nói đến đâu thì những con chữ cũng hiện theo đấy.

“Chuyện năng lực hạn hẹp, anh tạm không bàn tới ở đây nên hãy coi như những người liên quan, không tính bồi thẩm đoàn, có đủ khả năng.” Anh trình bày, “Thứ nhất, không phải mọi chứng cứ và câu chuyện đằng sau vụ án đều được đưa đầy đủ lên trước toà án. Thứ hai, hệ quả của điều đầu tiên, vì thẩm phán chỉ có thể định tội dựa theo những gì được trình bày trước toà, nên việc thiếu dữ kiện sẽ ảnh hưởng tới hình phạt được đưa ra cuối cùng. Thứ ba, có thể liên quan tới sự can thiệp về mặt kinh tế, yếu tố, chính trị… đây là góc khuất mà chúng ta không biết chắc được. Điều này ít nhiều dẫn tới điều thứ tư, với cơ chế bồi thẩm đoàn trong toà án, sẽ có những cách để điều khiển cáo trạng bằng cách đánh vào tâm lý của họ, khiến cho phán quyết sai lệch theo. Và…”

Anh ngừng một chút rồi tiếp lời, “Như em biết, xã hội loài người tuy tồn tại những cá thể độc lập, lối sống lại mang tính chất tập thể, tức là điều tối trọng xã hội đặt lên hàng đầu chính là sự hoà hợp chung sống trong tập thể. Vậy nhưng, chín người mười ý, sẽ rất khó để thoả mãn cả tập thể bằng việc tập trung thoả mãn từng bộ phận một. Do vậy, chúng ta có một luật bất thành văn gọi là ‘luật đa số’. Nghĩa là gì?”

“… Mọi thứ đều được quyết định theo đa số.”

“Phải, và ‘mọi thứ’ em nói bao gồm cả ‘luật pháp’ – công cụ sử dụng để thực thi công lý. Nói chính xác hơn, ‘công lý’ của xã hội không phải để tạo sự công bằng. Ý nghĩa của nó là để phục vụ số đông, đảm bảo cân bằng cho xã hội mà thôi.” Narukami kết luận, “Đúng là số đông cũng chỉ mang tính tương đối, nhưng nếu so với một cá nhân thì vẫn đáng tin hơn.”

“…” Amamiya chau mày, “Nếu vậy thì dùng từ ‘công lý’ mới thật ngượng mồm làm sao. Em-chỉ là-em không chấp nhận được chuyện đó. Ai sẽ bảo vệ phe ‘thiểu số’ khi ‘đa số’ mới nắm toàn quyền và chèn ép như vậy chứ? Từng là nạn nhân, dù có từng ấy lý do, em vẫn không thể thông cảm được! Em..!”

“Bình tĩnh lại đi, Ren.”

Trông thấy vai cậu thiếu niên run lên, anh nhẹ giọng nhắc, âm điệu mềm mỏng để trấn tĩnh lại cảm xúc chực chờ dâng trào của Amamiya. Bình thường, cậu là người điềm tĩnh với cái đầu lạnh; chỉ riêng khi bàn đến vấn đề nhạy cảm thế này, sự kiềm chế của cậu phần nào bị tê liệt. Anh thông cảm được cho cậu: vì cậu cũng từng rơi vào hoàn cảnh ‘sai số’ ấy, với một phán quyết sai lầm bất chấp cậu đã đúng và khiến cuộc sống của cậu trở nên khốn khổ hơn. Những lời xì xào, hành động ác ý, sự khinh ghét… hệ quả từ sự thiên vị chủ quan của ‘công lý’, cậu hiểu hết, trải nghiệm hết. Và cậu, cũng như những người đồng cảnh ngộ, không thể không thấy bất bình trước sự bất công.

“Chúng ta đang ở thư viện đấy. Em không muốn bị chú ý thêm nữa chứ?”

Anh có thể cảm nhận được vài ánh mắt lấm lét từ những học sinh khác. Có người ái ngại, có người lườm nguýt, có người khó chịu ra mặt. Hẳn rồi, vì cậu đang ở đây. Dù đã chuyển tới học ở một vùng quê hẻo lánh như Inaba, hoàn cảnh của cậu chẳng hiểu sao vẫn bị giới học sinh lan truyền, kết quả chắc không cần nói thêm nữa. Ngắn gọn thì chẳng ai thích những kẻ bị đánh dấu là tội phạm cả – họ không thích cậu. Và ‘không thích’ là một từ vẫn rất nhẹ nhàng để miêu tả thái độ của không ít học sinh Yasoinaba trước Amamiya.

Narukami cố tình liếc mắt đáp trả. Bắt gặp cái nhìn nghiêm khắc nhắc nhở, họ vội vã quay trở lại với việc của mình, không dám nấn ná thêm nữa. Những kẻ như thế quả là bất lịch sự, đúng, tuy nhiên ở một chừng mực họ vẫn hiểu lý lẽ. Chắc vì Inaba là vùng quê nên cái hiền hoà trong con người chưa mất đi hẳn. Trái lại nếu ở thành phố, sẽ chẳng có chuyện bọn họ ngưng dễ dàng đến thế.

Amamiya cố gắng lấy lại bình tĩnh. “… Em xin lỗi.” Cậu hạ giọng thật khẽ. “Nhưng, Yu, anh vẫn chưa trả lời câu hỏi lúc đầu của em.”

“Với anh…” Anh nói nhỏ, “Dù không tuyệt đối, luật pháp vẫn là công lý hiệu quả nhất hiện tại. Đó vẫn là quy chuẩn để tất cả xã hội tuân theo. Tính khách quan của nó được đảm bảo hơn.”

Amamiya cười khó xử. Ý kiến của anh, cậu không đồng tình với. “Em cũng đoán anh sẽ nói vậy. Chúng ta thật sự khác nhau.” Giọng cậu buồn buồn, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không có vẻ thất vọng. Cậu vốn cũng đoán định được câu trả lời của anh từ đầu, chỉ là muốn hỏi cho rõ trắng đen hơn thôi.

“Môi trường và trải nghiệm ảnh hưởng nhiều đến thế giới quan của một người. Anh hiểu mà.” Nét mặt hiền hoà của anh bỗng biến mất, thay vào đó là đôi mắt xám nghiêm túc quan sát cậu chăm chú. “Và, anh cũng hiểu tư tưởng của em. Ren, kể cả vậy, đừng làm gì quá phận. Cuối cùng người gặp rắc rối cũng chỉ có em thôi.”

Cậu có thể cảm nhận được ự quan tâm lo lắng từ một người anh lớn tới đàn em lớp dưới rất đỗi chân thành của Narukami. Kể từ lần đầu gặp nhau, những cử chỉ ân cần của anh luôn làm cậu cảm động, bởi cái cách anh một trong số ít người nhìn nhận và đối xử với cậu bình thường như một con người, chứ không phải thái độ ghẻ lạnh người ta dành cho một tên tội phạm. Bởi vậy nên đối với con người này, cậu luôn vô thức dành sự trân trọng yêu mến vô cùng. Những gì anh nói, hầu như cậu đều nghe theo, song riêng lần này….

“Cảm ơn anh, em sẽ lưu tâm điều đó.”

Narukami hiểu ý nghĩa chữ _lưu tâm_ của Amamiya. Khi còn tài hèn sức mọn, cậu sẽ nhớ lấy lời anh để làm lằn ranh giới giữ mình. Tuy nhiên, chỉ cần có cơ hội… cơ hội thực hiện ‘công lý’ theo lý tưởng cá nhân, để thay trời hành đạo với những kẻ lọt lưới trời bởi luật pháp không thể thực hiện, cậu sẽ không do dự mà làm. Bởi tinh thần chính nghĩa trong Ren cực kì mạnh mẽ, nhất là vì cậu thấu hiểu sự oan uổng của những người bị ‘công lý’ chung bỏ quên. Cậu không hài lòng với xã hội, với ‘công lý’ đang hiện hành. Và hơn ai hết, cậu khao khát được tự tay thực thi ‘công lý’ của bản thân với xã hội đang càng ngày càng sa đoạ này.

“Hậu quả nếu cố gắng theo đuổi lý tưởng, em có gánh vác được không?”

Amamiya chống cằm. Ngoài cửa sổ, tà dương dần buông xuống, nhuộm đỏ bầu trời trong trẻo cùng những gợn mây trắng thuần khiết, thẫm màu máu tươi. Đỏ cho những ai oán thấu trời xanh. Đỏ cho những người dân thường khổ cực. Đỏ cho máu kẻ đổ xuống. Bao phủ mặt đất này, màu đỏ uất ức cho hai chữ, trả thù.

Môi cậu cong lên thành hình bán nguyệt. Cậu cười nhưng thực ra không cười, bấy nhiêu cảm xúc lúc này đều nguội lạnh.

“Đằng nào cũng đã là tội đồ, thêm một hay hai vết nhơ cũng có thay đổi thái độ của xã hội không?”

“…”

“Nhưng tất nhiên, những chuyện này có thể sẽ chỉ mãi là ảo tưởng. Có thể cái ngày ấy sẽ chẳng bao giờ tới. Có thể em và anh, chúng ta vẫn sẽ tiếp tục làm những công dân tầm thường với cái cuộc sống này cho tới chết. Có thể mọi chuyện vẫn sẽ xoay vòng như cũ, chẳng đổi khác gì. Nên có khi chúng ta hãy quên cuộc trò chuyện này đi, Yu. Coi như đây chỉ là mấy lời nói vẩn vơ lúc rảnh rỗi thôi. Được không?”

Cậu làm điệu bộ nửa đùa nửa thật nói. Lại một vẻ mặt nhạt nhẽo buồn chán. Anh biết cậu đâu thật sự coi vừa rồi chỉ là chuyện phiếm – đó là những lời chân thật từ tận đáy lòng cậu mà bấy lâu nay cậu đè nén không sao giải toả được. Cậu chỉ là muốn phỉnh phờ những kẻ có vô tình nghe thấy hay trấn an anh, vì anh đã thể hiện sự quan ngại ra mặt, rằng ‘tất cả đều là chữ có thể mà thôi, đừng nghĩ ngợi nhiều làm gì’. Nếu là người khác, có thể anh sẽ tin, nhưng vì đối phương là cậu, anh vẫn còn nghi ngại. Anh cố gắng thu liễm hết mức có thể, nhưng với việc hiểu tính cách anh, chắc cậu cũng biết anh không tin hoàn toàn và chỉ giấu nó đi. Cậu chỉ chọn không nói ra, anh cũng chọn im lặng để kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện này.

“Cũng muộn rồi. Em phải về đây.” Cậu bắt đầu thu dọn đồ đạc vào cặp, “Anh về luôn chứ?”

“Anh còn một vài thứ cần làm nốt nên em cứ đi trước đi.”

“Vậy, mai gặp lại anh sau.”

“Gặp lại em sau.”

Họ chào nhau. Như mọi khi, những học sinh xung quanh đều nhanh nhẹn né tránh, dạt sang hai bên rẽ đường để cậu đi, một mình. Giờ đã quen nên cậu chẳng bận tâm nữa, cứ thế thong dong đi, hết sức bình thản. Rồi bóng cậu mất hút sau cửa thư viện, để lại tiếng cạch khô khốc khi cánh cửa nặng nề trượt về vị trí.

Nhịp hoạt động của các học sinh khựng lại một chốc rồi trở về như cũ. Hiển nhiên, những chuyện cũ hầu như bọn họ đều gác lại chỉ để xì xào về Amamiya. Đủ những lời bâng quơ đến ác ý. Narukami khó chịu nhiều chứ, tuy nhiên anh đành chọn bỏ ngoài tai. Đứng lên thì không vấn đề với anh, song anh muốn tránh việc lùm xùm cho cậu – đã từng có kẻ khó chịu vì bị anh nói thẳng mặt mà gây sự với cậu rồi, anh không muốn lặp lại sai lầm cũ. Đằng nào, sự có mặt của anh cũng đã giảm bớt phần nào sự cay nghiệt rồi. Tuy nhiên, anh cũng nhẫn nhịn chứ không phải cam chịu, và cái gì cũng có giới hạn của nó. Nếu bọn họ làm gì quá đáng, anh cũng chẳng nề hà thêm đâu.

Mà, thái độ của xung quanh là một chuyện đáng lo rồi thì cậu lại càng khiến anh bận tâm nhiều hơn.

Vì lời của cậu là thật, anh sợ cậu sẽ làm nên chuyện gì điên rồ.

Vì tương lai chẳng ai đoán biết được, anh sợ cậu sẽ gặp chuyện chẳng lành, tự làm tổn thương chính bản thân.

Và vì tư tưởng hai người khác nhau…

Với cậu, anh chỉ mong bảo vệ cậu và dành cho cậu sự tốt đẹp đã bị xã hội khước từ. Duy có cậu, anh không muốn hai người đứng ngược chiến tuyến. Họ đã có cơ hội để đứng cùng nhau, và cả hai đều từ chối nó để theo đuổi lý tưởng của bản thân. Từ lần đầu họ gặp nhau, anh đã hiểu con đường họ bước đã sớm rẽ nhánh. Anh đã biết, nhưng vẫn đồng hành cùng cậu tới giờ. Không phải vì hi vọng thay đổi cậu. Anh chỉ tự thấy không thể quay lưng bỏ mặc cậu như những người khác. Vì cậu không đáng bị như thế.

Nếu ngày ấy thật sự tới, chỉ e hai người sẽ phải đối đầu nhau. Yu muốn tránh chuyện đó, cả Ren cũng muốn. Tuy vậy, sự xung đột tư tưởng sẽ khiến nguyện vọng chung thành bất toại. Đó sẽ là cuộc chiến không thể tránh khỏi.

Vậy, nếu ngày ấy thật sự tới…

Anh sẽ phải làm thế nào?

“Ren…”

Bàn tay nắm hờ đồ đạc của anh chầm chậm siết lại.

Thực ra, câu trả lời đã rõ ràng từ đầu với Narukami, anh chỉ đơn thuần không muốn nói hẳn ra thành tiếng.

“Xin lỗi, Ren…”

Đột nhiên, ngay khi anh kết thúc câu nói, ngoài trời vang tiếng quạ quang quác chói tai, đánh thức một Narukami đang mê mải. “Quạ…?” Anh tò mò hướng mắt nhìn theo, lẩm bẩm trong miệng, “Mình có dự cảm không lành…”

Trên phố, Amamiya đang dạo bước cũng liền ngẩng lên nhìn theo đôi cánh đen chao liệng giữa nền trời đỏ.

“Được chứ, Ren?”

Chàng trai tóc vàng hồ hởi bước đến cạnh cậu, ra vẻ nôn nóng. “Cái người mà cậu nói ấy… Anh ta trả lời thế nào?”

Cậu lắc đầu thay cho câu trả lời.

“Quả nhiên là vậy à…” Thiếu nữ tóc ngắn thở dài, “Tôi cũng nghĩ là anh ta sẽ không hòa hợp với lý tưởng của chúng ta được. Cậu coi trọng anh ta như vậy, liệu cậu vẫn sẽ ổn với chuyện này chứ?”

“Không thành vấn đề. Mọi chuyện là do tôi đề xuất, tôi cũng chưa định từ bỏ cơ hội ngàn năm có một này đâu.” Cậu cười nhạt, “Công lý của chúng ta… công lý cho những kẻ bị xã hội bỏ quên đã tới lúc thực hiện rồi. Mọi người, sẵn sàng cả rồi chứ?”

“Chỉ cần chờ lệnh anh.” Thiếu nữ tóc cam vui vẻ cất giọng.

Amamiya rút từ trong túi chiếc điện thoại. Lần này, thay vì vào những trang báo, cậu nhấn vào một phần mềm kì lạ có biểu tượng con mắt trên màn hình. Lập tức, không gian dần dần biến đổi… vặn xoắn lại với nhau, cảnh tượng không khác nào phim viễn tưởng khiến người thường phải thét lên vì kinh ngạc, song chẳng có tiếng hét nào dù nhỏ nhất từ người đi đường, bởi lẽ họ đã bước vào một không gian cô lập không ai, ngoại trừ họ, có thể tương tác với. Trang phục các thành viên trong nhóm cũng lần lượt đổi khác, bóng bẩy hào hoa hơn, và ai nấy đều khoác trên mình chiếc mặt nạ với thiết kế riêng biệt, không cái nào giống cái nào.

“Xin lỗi, Yu. Nhưng đây là con đường em muốn đi.”

Cánh quạ đen khi nãy, ngẫm lại, cậu thấy giống như một điềm báo vậy. Một điềm gở. Dấu hiệu cho sự chẳng lành. Dù ngẫu nhiên hay sắp đặt, cậu đều thấy sự xuất hiện của nó vào thời điểm này quả là có sự thích hợp. Bởi lẽ vận rủi đã tới. Cho câu chuyện giữa hai người họ. Cho sự bình yên của ngôi làng Inaba bé nhỏ này, vì kẻ chọc trời khuấy nước đã tới đây, sẵn sàng làm khuynh đảo thôn quê. Và rằng, một cuộc chiến đang tới. Đồng nghĩa với việc…

_những ngày tháng bình yên, nay đã đến lúc hạ màn._


End file.
